miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia Fanon Wiki:Featured Poll
=2019= 28th February - 31st March Which Superboss will you think would be the Hardest to fight? *Goldie *Final Weapon *Profile Painting *Dark Sun's Revenge 31st January - 28th February How difficult was Miitopia? *Very Easy *Easy *Medium *Hard *Very Hard After 22 votes, most people though Miitopia was Medium Difficulty. 14th January - 31st January If you had 10000G, who would you give it to? *Cheery Granny *Shady Merchant Family *Green-Eyed Lady *Nobody. I'll keep it all to myself! After 14 votes, most people wanted to give 10000G to the Cheery Granny. =2018= 30th November - 14th January DUE TO INACTIVITY THE FEATURED POLL AND PAGE WERE EXTENDED ''' What Miitopia Area would you like to live at? *Greenhorn *Neskdor *Realm of the Fey *Travelers Hub *Nimbus After 28 votes, most people wanted to live in Nimbus. 31st October - 30th November Which of these groups are your favorite Supporting Characters? *Princess, King, and Besmirched Nobel's Son *Prince from a Nearby Land and Genie *Fab Fairies (All 3) *Other After 8 Votes, most people like the Fab Fairies the most. 31st July - 31st October ''DUE TO INACTIVITY THE FEATURED POLL AND PAGE WERE EXTENDED'' ' How many of your Miitopia teammates are OCs? *0 *1-5 *5-9 *More than 9 After 36 Votes, most people have 1-5 Teammates as OCs. 30th June - 31st July Which aspect of Miitopia would you like to see fanworks of? *The characters (including jobs) *The monsters *The items *The story *Other After 32 votes, most people wanted to see fanworks of The characters (including jobs) 17th May - 30th June What is the highest amount of gold you have won in Rock, Paper, Scissors? *500-1000 *1000-2000 *2000-3000 *Above 3000 After 53 votes, most people have won above 3,000 G in Rock, Paper, Scissors. 3rd May - 17th May Which one of these grub would you never try? *Ultimate Delicacy *Fried Cobra *Gorilla Protein *Pixel Grub After 13 votes, most people would never try Fried Cobra 5th April - 3rd May 'DUE TO INACTIVITY THE FEATURED POLL AND PAGE WERE EXTENDED ''' Which is your favourite Fab Fairy? *Youngest Fab Fairy *Middle Fab Fairy *Eldest Fab Fairy *Love them all *None of them After 16 votes, most people loved all of the Fab Fairies 22nd March - 5th April How many attempts of the Tower Of Dread did you need to beat Dark Sun? *Once *2-5 times *More than 5 times *Haven't attempted the Tower Of Dread yet After 9 votes, most people had never attempted the Tower of Dread. 8th March - 22nd March How many times has your whole party died? *Less than five *5-10 *10-20 *Above 20 After 10 votes, most people's parties have died less than five times 22nd February - 8th March What relationship level is the highest in your party? *0-20 *20-40 *40-60 *60 and beyond After 13 votes, most people's highest relationship levels were above 60 with 5 votes. 8th February - 22nd February How many Monsters have you unlocked in the Journal so far? *0-50 *50-100 *100-200 *Beyond 200 After 6 votes, more people has unlocked 0-50 or 100/200 monsters in the Journal 25th January - 8th February Which theme out of these is your favourite? * Battle: Greenhorne * Battle: Neksdor * Battle: Realm of the Fey * Battle: Karkaton After 9 votes, Battle: Karkaton was the most popular with 6 votes. 11th January - 25th January Which location would you choose to be an NPC in? *Greenhorne *Neksdor *Realm of the Fey *Traveler's Hub After 12 votes, most of the people would be an NPC in Traveler's Hub, with 5 votes. =2017= 3rd December - 11th January Where do you think the demo should've ended? *No change *After beating General "Princess" *Only Miitopia: Casting Call should've been the demo *There shouldn't have been a demo at all After 19 votes, no change to the demo was the most popular with 11 votes 17th November - 3rd December Which Grub seems that tastiest? *Doggy Doughnut *Banshee Tears *Geothermal Pizza *Royal Roast After 11 votes, Royal Roast was the tastiest with 5 votes Category:Featured Poll